Sweet and Sour
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: GoM drabbles. Chapter 4: Aomine likes waking up to the sunshine. Cute and short.
1. Kuroko-sensei

Hello! This fic is just a collection of drabbles that I posted on Tumblr that I decided to publish here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher with the GoM as his students. Kind of Aokise fluff. One-shot.

.

.

.

"Daiki-kun."

Kuroko sighed leaning down and placing a hand on the young child's head ruffling his blue hair. Daiki scowled up at his teacher.

"Why did you throw paint at Ryouta-kun?" The child didn't answer at first but started getting unnerved by his teacher's blank stare.

"He deserved it." Daiki pouted.

"But look, Ryouta-kun is crying." Kuroko watched Daiki's resolve start to break as his navy eyes glanced at the blond in the corner.

Ryouta was sprawled on the floor wailing to the ceiling, his little fists placed on each side of his face. The tears streaming down his face mixed with the streaks of yellow paint splattered against his red, flustered cheeks. Atsushi was awkwardly patting his shoulder.

"Here Ki-chin, you can have my snack if you want." But the blond just kept crying.

Kuroko turned back to Daiki who was looking guilty, "Daiki-kun, why'd you throw the paint?"

"B-Because he was copying my painting!"

"He was…" Kuroko glanced to the other side of the room to where the children had been painting. There were two pictures that did seem eerily similar. Ryouta did have a remarkable talent to pick things up very easily; Kuroko had gradually noticed it was because the boy copied others.

Although it was rather strange since Daiki wasn't really good at painting Kuroko noted while glancing at the two paintings of a giant orange ball. "Did you think that maybe he was copying you because he admires you?"

Daiki looked confused tilting his head slightly. "Admires?"

"He likes you Daiki-kun. And you hurt his feelings when you threw that paint. Come on, you know what you need to do." Kuroko placed a hand on Daiki's shoulder and guided the pair to the corner.

"Ryouta-kun, I think it's time to stop crying now." Kuroko said gently. The little boy seemed to hear his teacher and slowly started calming down. Kuroko pushed Daiki in front of him. "I think Daiki-kun has something for you."

Ryouta whimpered softly, sniffing at the sight of Daiki. The tanned child awkwardly shuffled forward, his eyes plastered to the floor. Ryouta blinked when the other boy placed his arms around him and pressed him into a quick, stiff embrace.

As soon as he let go Daiki ducked his head, "Sorry." He mumbled. Kise stared at him wide eyes, Daiki spared a look and scowled. "Don't just stand there like an idiot!"

"Daiki." Kuroko chided softly.

"Sorry." The boy instantly apologized. He froze when suddenly Ryouta started giggling. Aomine looked up blinking at the sight of the blonde laughing happily, tears still brimming at the corner of his eyes started falling. When he stopped, his eyes were shinning again.

"You did it twice." Ryouta smiled, "You said sorry twice, I didn't know Daikicchi was so nice."

Aomine flushed, "Quit it! I'm not nice…I'm…uhm…I'm.."

"Daikicchi is cool!" Kise filled in grinning brightly.

Daiki stared at him before giving in to a small smile himself, "That's a stupid nickname…"

Kuroko rose up with a smile, already hearing the two bicker again before he made it half way across the room to deal with the next crisis.

"Seijuro-kun, put down those scissors please."

.

.

.

Reviews are awesome and well appreciated!

Follow me on Tumblr at laughsandgiggles01 especially if you are an Aokise fan :D


	2. Too Short (Tempered)

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'll gladly take requests, but I still have some drabbles piled up before I can start writing any new ones. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Akashi is short. His teammates will suffer for it.

.

.

.

"You are all dismissed."

The squeak of shoes against the hardwood courts filled the air as the second and third stringers started filing out of the gym towards the lockers. Akashi watched them leave while waiting for his first stringers to gather behind him.

"Anyway, it's a buy one get one free at Maji burger." Aomine had Kise's head in a strangle hold, "As an initiation requirement you need to buy 50."

"Eh?! 50!" Kise cried out trying to push away from the larger boy's grip. "What kind of monster buys 50? And then you'll end up getting 100!"

"You'll run them out of business." Kuroko commented blankly from behind Aomine. Midorima was already by Akashi's side, attempting to ignore his fellow teammates.

"And what kind of initiation process includes buying your food!" Kise said continuing to struggle, almost bumping into Murasakibara who had started eating his after practice snack.

"Try this Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly jabbed the side of Aomine's side causing the tanned boy to release Kise with a howl.

"Tetsu!" Aomine whipped around but the short boy was already gone, disappearing into the locker room. He rushed to follow him, "Get back here!"

The rest of the group finally made their way to the locker room, each heading to their respective lockers. Akashi closed his eyes, hearing his teammates banter as background noise. He smiled slightly at the sounds of the rumbling of locker doors being shoved open and laughter echoing off the walls.

_Satisfactory. _

Akashi had been a tad bit worried about Kise's compatibility with the rest of the team. But it was obvious that the transition was flawless. As the red-head overheard Midorima adamantly deny Kise's invitation to Maji burger he opened his locker to change out of his uniform.

"Akashichi! What about you? You should come too!" Kise happily invited, not noticing the sudden silence that filled the room. Everyone turned to Akashi with wary eyes. "Ne, Akashichi?"

Akashi was well aware of the tension in the room and seemed to bask in it, "I'll have to pass, Ryouta. I have some work to attend to."

"But-" Kise attempted to say.

"Drop it." Aomine hissed.

"I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Is that what that was? It sounded more like you were being annoying." Aomine snorted. Kise gave an outraged cry.

"Both of you are being annoying." Midorima blandly commented while buttoning up his school uniform.

"Is something wrong Akashi-kun?" Kuroko suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at Akashi who was staring up into his locker with a blank, emotionless look.

Aomine glanced into the captain's locker to see what was wrong, his face blanched. Panicked, the rest of the team gathered behind Akashi peering inside.

Kuroko stared.

Kise gasped.

Midorima gripped his glasses hard.

Murasakibara stopped eating.

Akashi continued to gaze up into his locker at the top shelf, a spot he couldn't even reach and therefore usually remained empty. Akashi's pair of shoes that he exchanged with his basketball sneakers was not in their usual place at the bottom of his locker. Instead they had been moved to the top shelf…completely out of reach.

"Aka-chin, I can get it for you." The purple-haired giant said gently reaching out to try and grab the shoes; he stopped at Akashi's hard gaze.

"That's quite alright." Akashi suddenly turned to Kise with slightly upturned lips, "You know Ryouta, I change my mind. I'll join you."

All the future generation of miracles members gulped, the same thought flashing through their heads.

_We are all going to die!_

_._

_._

_._

And then they died. Probably.


	3. Shirts and Ties

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! These drabbles are all still from my tumblr account. Enjoy!

* * *

Aomine is a police officer who brings his new partner, Kagami, to his house after a night patrol. Kise shows up only wearing Aomine's shirt. One-shot, AU, jealousAomine, pure nonsense.

.

.

.

"So is this how we're going to end most night patrols?"

"Getting drunk before 8 AM? Sure…sounds good to me." Aomine grinned. Kagami chuckled, taking another swing of beer. The red-head glanced over the apartment, it was really nice. Big, spacious and decorated in a modern style.

"Nice place you got." Kagami commented getting a good look at the sleek kitchen. "Didn't know policemen got paid so well."

Aomine shrugged, "It helps when your boyfriend used to be a model."

Kagami choked on his beer. "You're dating a model."

"Kind of." He mumbled back, "He used to model but now he's a pilot. He picks it up in his free time, pisses me off…"

Kagami blinked. "Why?"

"Think about if your boyfriend was on the cover of magazines with other people staring at him constantly." Aomine grumbled.

"Ah, I see. You're the jealous type." Kagami laughed at the dark look on Aomine's face.

"Good morning, Aominechi."

Aomine froze and whipped around, "Oh shit Kise-!"

Kagami glanced up and almost spit up the beer in his mouth.

Standing at the kitchen counter was a tall, lean blond only wearing a button up shirt barely covering his thighs. Kagami felt his cheeks flush as he took in the sight of the pale soft skin and his eyes wandered up to the man's face. The other male was smirking and gazed at him with honey eyes underneath long lashes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kise said cheerfully, he stretched his arms up and slowly the shirt started riding up until…

"KISE! Out, now!"

Kise dropped his arms and pouted, "But I'm hungry, my last flight was out of India and I didn't get a chance to eat anything." Kise then turned to Kagami and smiled.

"Hello! You must be Aominechi's new partner, he's told me about you."

Kagami was still red but he managed a coherent response, "And you must be his bombshell, model boyfriend. Damn, Aomine you are screwed."

"Shut the hell up-_stop staring at him like that!_" Aomine practically hissed before storming towards the blond who seemed far too happy for the tanned man's liking.

"Kise." Aomine, grabbed his arm and shook it with emphasis. "Go put some clothes on."

"I am wearing clothes!"

"Something other than my shirt…"

Kise frowned, "You don't like me wearing your shirt."

It was a stupid question because nothing was sexier than Kise wearing his shirt. He loved it when Kise would walk around the apartment wearing nothing else but his shirt. What he didn't like was that Kagami was currently checking Kise out like he was some piece of meat_. I'm the only one who can see your cute, disheavled appearance_ Aomine thought possessively his mood souring by the second.

"Of course I like you wearing my shirt; in fact I like it so much I don't want anyone to see you like this. Understand?"

"Fine, fine I'll do what Aominechi wants." Kise then smirked and continued in a sultry purr. "I'll do whatever Aominechi wants."

To Aomine's horror his face flushed and he heard Kagami whistle loudly, "Get out!"

Kise rushed back to the bedroom and the bastard had the audacity the laugh the entire way there.

_._

_._

_._

Kise in Aomine's shirt is da best. Haha, reviews are awesome!


	4. Confess

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It looks like most of you have already read these drabbles from tumblr, I'm sorry about that! Soon enough I'll start writing some original ones and even take requests. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Kise has been waiting for a confession from Aomine for ages now. Aomine doesn't really deliver. Ain't nobody got time for that.

.

.

.

"I think you're really hot."

Kise blinked staring at the taller male in front of him. Aomine stared back a look of complete indifference on his face.

"You cannot be serious."Kise finally said.

Aomine just shrugged, "But it's true. I mean you are pretty hot. You've got a nice body, and a nice face…no boobs but-"

"Is this supposed to be a confession?" Kise cried out. Aomine looked away, scratching the back of his neck and having the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Maybe."

"Okay. Okay." Kise tried calming down. Three years. Three freakin years Kise kept his feelings for Aomine at bay because the other boy was straight and it would never work out…but oh how he dreamed. He fanaticized the countless, hopelessly romantic ways Aomine would confess his love. Each more heart-pounding than the next.

Kise really should have known better.

"Anyway. Stand right there and let me kiss you." Aomine stepped in, already moving one hand to reach behind Kise to pull him closer.

"W-What! Noo.." Kise spluttered, cheeks flushing immediately as he retracted himself from the other boy's grasp. "That's not how it works! What's wrong with you?"

Aomine frowned, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you. After someone confesses you're supposed to do this kind of shit."

"Listen here, I've been waiting three years…that's right three years to hear this damned confession of yours. And if you think I'm settling for a dumbass confession like that then you obviously don't know how high maintenance models are."

"Kise, you're sounding like a girl right now."

"Aominechi, you aren't helping your situation at all right now."

Aomine scowled and looked away. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before facing Kise who was still glaring at him.

"I think…you're pretty awesome. I mean you're really good at basketball, not as good at me but still pretty amazing. I mean you keep improving all the time. And I think you're…beautiful." Aomine almost choked on the word but didn't regret saying when he noticed Kise's face soften barely.

"Especially when you smile." Aomine blurted out not even processing the words before saying them, "I mean, when you smile…you're eyes kind of shine and you look happy…I dunno I just like looking at you when it happens and I want to see it more often I guess."

Aomine shrugged nonchalantly, "I like seeing you happy cause it makes me happy and I think…we'd be good for each other."

Kise looked like he was on the verge of tears. It wasn't exactly how he imagine the perfect confession to be…but it was still the sweetest thing he had ever heard from his crush. Kise thought…maybe it was worth it, falling in love with a moron.

"And I'm pretty sure I want to take you to bed."

"Who the hell confesses that last part!"

.

_._

_._

Ahomine is Ahomine, nothin we can do about that. Reviews make my day!


	5. Sunshine

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are all awesome!

* * *

Aomine likes waking up to the sunshine. Cute and short.

.

.

.

Aomine groaned, rolling over to his side as he could already feel the rays of sun penetrating through his bedroom window. He blearily opened his eyelids, his navy gaze squinting at the open curtains.

"Damnit Kise." He muttered rubbing at his eyes, knowing it was probably the blond who left the curtains open. Speaking of the boy…

Aomine glanced over at the warm body beside him. Kise always slept soundly, especially after certain nightly activities. His chest heaved up and down slowly, the vast expanse of pale untouched skin causing Aomine's fingers to twitch with anticipation. Kise's head was resting slightly to the right, his blond fringe splayed over the pillow and matted against his forehead.

Aomine reached over brushing the silk strands away and leaning over to kiss Kise's forehead with his slightly chapped lips, marveling at the smoothness of the skin against his mouth. The tanned boy licked his lips and lowered his gaze to Kise's face.

His long lashes fluttered slightly with every breath he took. Kise's lips were parted slightly, sucking in air through both of his plump lips. Aomine leaned in again, pressing his lips back to where he kissed the other boy on the forehead and then slowly trailed down.

Aomine ignored the slight fidgeting underneath him, continuing to kiss every inch of skin his hungry gaze managed to catch. Aomine cupped one of Kise's cheeks, pressing his fingers into the soft skin and lifting the blonde's face slightly so he could access the sweet skin underneath his jaw.

He breathed softly against Kise's throat before kissing up against the pale column, resisting the urge to bite down knowing he would have to hear Kise whining about his stupid modeling job if Aomine left any marks.

When he reached Kise's mouth Aomine paused for a moment, gazing at the boy and taking the time to appreciate each and every detail that adorned his face. Kise's blond hair framing his beautiful face…the only face that managed to brighten each and every moment of Aomine's life. He then swept back down kissing the blonde's lips with a passionate force. As he moved his lips against Kise's he gradually felt a response, by the time he ended the kiss and pecked the lips one last time Aomine rose back up and his navy gaze met with wide, honey colored eyes.

"Good morning Aominechi."

Aomine smirked. He loved waking up to sunshine.

.

.

.

Cutie pies...eh, there is a lot of Aokise here. Well if anyone has any suggestions bring them on, I'm going to start writing some new drabbles and ideas always help! Review please!


End file.
